


Strawhat Seasonings

by Kiyomisa



Category: One Piece
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyomisa/pseuds/Kiyomisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji muses on which spices fit each of his nakama the best</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawhat Seasonings

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted here http://onepieceyaoi100.livejournal.com/1063320.html

As a cook, Sanji tended to think in flavors. Warm sunlight was likened to soft butter, storms were brisk, iced herbal tea, mountains were a satisfying smoked mesquite—everything had a flavor, and the Strawhats were no different. Sanji used many different kinds of flavors to describe his nakama, from full course dinners down to a single seasoning.

He’d decided on the individual spices for his nakama one day while replenishing his stock in the market. His beautiful Nami-san was Paprika, hot and spicy and surprisingly sweet at times; it was no surprise one of her favorite dishes was deviled eggs. Lovely Robin-chan was Thyme, subtle, fragrant and earthy, which matched the hearty potato stew she enjoyed. 

Chopper was Wintergreen Mint, sweet, soothing and good for what ails you, much like the hot tea he prescribed for sore throats. Usopp was Cassia, dark, musky, and rich like the cinnamon buns he kept stealing from the kitchen. And Brooke’s penchant for baked goods reminded Sanji of Poppy Seeds, mild and subtly sweet with a nutty taste if heated.

Franky was definitely Dill, tart and fun and best in small doses, like the pickles he snacked on constantly. Marimo-head couldn’t be anything other than Salt--basic, understated but fundamental, supporting other flavors rather than shouting it’s own glory. And if Zoro was Salt, then Sanji likened himself to Marjoram, bitterly sweet, fragrant and perfect for seafood. That some believed it was an aphrodisiac had nothing to do with the choice.

But Luffy, Luffy was Allspice. Like the marinades for his favorite meat dishes, Luffy was a solid, rich flavor, equally suited to a hearty meal as well for a sugary snack. His flavor seemed to gather and compliment all others around him, which only seemed appropriate for the King of Pirates.

“Sanji, come on, the Log Pose resets in fifteen minutes!” called over to him, tapping her foot impatiently.

“Hai, my little Paprika!” he called back, quickly gathering his purchases into his arms. Nami gave him a bemused look, but he ignored it, thinking instead on the spices he’d chosen. Each was a good flavor on it’s own, but, much like the Strawhats, seasonings worked best when they worked together.


End file.
